Twilit Interlopers
by Tankou001
Summary: Four years have passed since Midna destroyed the mirror of Twilight and now she feels that what she did was wrong. Like an answer to her dreams three Dark Links appear at her court and Life may just become less lonely in more ways than one. M for citrus
1. Greetings Interloper

Twilit Interloping

A Dark Link X Midna Fanfic

Hey all! Tankou001 here with a brand new fanfiction! Now normally I stay away from Zelda being a major Zelda fan, and not wanting to do something dumb. Still upon beating Legend of Zelda: The Twilight Princess for about the billion time a few nights back I got an idea! You remember those dark interlopers looked like Dark Link? Well I think they were, and seeing as this game had a twilight realm where do you think the twilight link went after their deed was done? There ya go, back to the twilight. Now as I thought on this I wondered "You think those three would have an innate attraction to Midna since their light counterpart did?" I think we all know the answer to this. ^_^

This fic takes place four years after the end of The Legend Of Zelda: The Twilight Princess

Enjoy! ^_^

{HR}

Chapter One: Greetings Interlopers

Midna sat at her throne. How long had it been since her life had been interesting? Four years was it? Had to be that. The last time she had gotten to have any fun at all was four years ago when Midna paired up with a hero, and saved the world of light. He was a handsome young man, and Midna sort of missed him. Ever since her return, and claim once again to her rightful place on the throne, Midna had felt empty. Since that event Midna had tried time, and again to find an alternate route to Hyrule. She had searched through many other worlds. Termina was among one of them, but it seemed that long ago someone by the name of the Hero of Time had blocked the way to Hyrule by entering from that kingdom of light. One of the worlds that Midna had searched out was a land covered in water, legends of a similar Hero Of Time echoed through her memories of that place, but more so a Hero of the Wind who wielded a magical conductor's baton. Legend told of a connection to Hyrule that lie far beneath the waves of this great sea, but Midna dared not brave such a dive even with her mighty power. The land of water itself was far more powerful than a single woman, even if that woman was Midna.

Alas, Midna's days now consisted of sitting at her throne being waited on hand and foot by her people, the Twili. She sat bored every day. Peace pervaded the land of Twilight, and Midna could only guess the same went with Hyrule. How she wished to be Link's shadow again, though. She wanted to fight alongside him, and collect great treasures. A shaman stepped up to Midna as she looked out of one of the windows of her throne room. What would it be this time? Would it be that some of the Twili had incited another day of feasting to Midna's name? Would it be that a minor noble had conceived, and wanted Midna's blessing for a strong child? So many of these events happened nowadays that Midna hardly put any effort into them. Smile at the feasts and give haughty speeches thought up off the top of her head. Gently kiss the mother's belly, and speak a few calming words about how the child would be a strong one. Such was the life of the Twilight Princess it seemed.

Still no such news hit Midna's ears. Instead news of far more interesting origin came up. "Your Highness! Three young men, identical to one another have come ordering to see you."

Midna looked down with little interest. "What do they want? I feel not like wasting my time on useless minstrels, or tale tellers. A Mummer's Farce shall not be spoken this day."

The shaman shook his head frantically, and Midna wondered for a moment if his neck hurt afterward. "No, your Highness! These men claim to be men of great skill. Warriors who wish to show their strength to you, and request to be your royal guard."

Midna sighed and put her hand to her forehead. Did everyone want to be Midna's guard now? Midna had long ago found no need of help with guards or advisors. She had the fused shadows from so long ago, and that alone gave her the supreme power to not only protect her kingdom for the length of her rule, but for long after she would normally have died. The Fused Shadows gave Midna a strange power to fend off disease, injury, and so it seemed, time itself. Midna needed no guards, in fact Midna needed nothing. She had all the time in twilight, and would live it all in eternal boredom since such a fate seemed her destiny. Still warriors held a certain interest in Midna's heart, no doubt because of her adventures with Link four years previous. She waved to the Shaman, and spoke out only in mild interest. "If you must, see them in. I have all the time I need after all..."

The Shaman bowed, and stepped backward a few steps before turning his back on Midna. Soon enough the door was opened. Three young men stepped in, their appearance identical. They all had crimson eyes, and obsidian skin. Each had white hair, and a set of small hoop earrings. Midna noticed immediately that they all looked just like Link. All of them looked like Link if he were to have been born a Twili that is. All had shields on their backs, and each shield held the symbol of twilight. Each one carried a sword with a twilight symbol embedded in the hilt. All wore plain black tunics, and breeches with long hats of black material. It reminded Midna so much of Link, and yet she knew them as old enemies. These were the Dark Interlopers that Lanayru had spoken of when Twilight had flooded the land of Hyrule. Midna knew not that they were individuals back then, but she did now. Were they there to kill her? No, they would have to have known better. "Speak your business."

The three Dark Links bowed on one knee, all three speaking in unison, their own voices matching the other's. Midna guessed it would have to have been like singing three part harmony with oneself. "Your Highness. We three warriors humbly ask for a chance at becoming your royal guard. Please allow us to show our skill in combat. Send any warrior against us three, and we shall best him. Send any force against us, and we shall overcome it."

Midna almost felt like facing the three warriors herself, but if they spoke truly then what if she lost? The world of Twilight would turn on her. She would be dethroned. What would be to stop the three warriors from realizing that not only was Midna not worth guarding, but she wasn't worth the throne she sat upon? No, that was all best left alone. Still Midna did not have any warriors to her own. She needed none. She was an army all to herself. She had no force but her own to send their way aside from her own, and already had she found that to be out of the question. Finally an idea came to her. "Fight amongst yourselves, and the last standing shall be my guard."

The three Links looked at Midna, and then at each other warily. They looked back at Midna, and all three opened their mouths to speak but Midna's harsh glare cut them short, causing them all to nod before standing and facing each other in a triangle. They all went at one another, and with each killing blow and fallen warrior another split from one of the remaining ones, the body of the fallen warrior disappearing into nothing. The fighting went on for hours with no clear winner, every fallen Link replaced with another from one of the two remaining. Finally Midna raised her hand as the great Sol that flew through the sky was hitting the horizon. Three swords clanged together, and all three warriors looked at Midna in question. "I have seen enough. It is clear that you three shall not be beaten by yourselves, and I dare not send any of my own men at the tips of your swords. If you wish to be my royal guard then so be it, but I warn you three that I, until now, have had little need for personal guards. Your jobs shall be not only tiring but idle, and boring. I need not service from you three, and while you shall be my guard I doubt you will ever have opponents aside from yourselves. What might your names be?"

The three dark Links looked at each other as though asking the same question but to themselves. Soon enough they looked back to Midna. The right spoke first, "I am Dago." the middle then spoke "I am Tankou." The left spoke last his own name. "I am Adair."

Midna nodded at each name. At least they had names aside from Dark Interloper one, two and three. Midna would be hard pressed to just call them all Link. Still she guessed that they would be bored out of their minds within a few days, and that they would surely stay for no large amount of time. After all they were men, and unlike women such as Midna men were hardly ever capable of being idle for any amount of time without sinking into complete, all encompassing insanity. Soon the three would lose interest in this petty guard duty and resign, telling Midna that they longed for battle and she would send them off to a distant land, or even to a new world. Termina would suit them all nicely. Plenty of monsters lived in that land to slay. "Thank you for your names. I accept you three as my personal Royal Guardsmen. Please come with me."

Midna stood up from her throne, walking slowly from the room, three warriors in tow, and five servants after them. Midna stepped into a lone room, and looked at the three Links. "Forgive me but please turn your heads. After all very few people are allowed to look upon my body that aren't doing so to dress me." Respectfully the three turned around, not bothering to question Midna's command. "You three look rather familiar. If I do remember I was gone from this land four years past. A young man named Link was who I traveled with, and we shared many an adventure. I only accepted you three for you look so much like him and your skill with the sword is, like his, outstanding. Still I have no doubt that, as most would, you three will grow idle and restless within a few days. If you ever feel the need to resign simply tell me, and I will let you free from my command."

The three spoke again in unison. "That will not be necessary, your Highness. We will stay in your service as long as we are allowed."

This annoyed Midna a bit, but it was all no doubt idle talk. Hollow promises that were said for the sake of temporary loyalty rather than truth. "Tell me... have you three ever entered the world of light? I was told a tale of three dark man when I was in the world of light. These were the Dark Interlopers under the control of a horrible man named Ganondorf. They entered the world of light, and proceeded to subdue the spirits of light that so long protected that world. Were these three Dark Interlopers you, may I ask?"

For a moment Midna could sense hesitation in all three warriors, but eventually all three answer at the same time. "Your highness. We were the ones to do such an act. We were commanded by the late lord Zant to take the kingdom of light into the clutches of Twilight."

Midna sighed, and turned a bit. "So are you to tell me that you are all simple sellswords who only work for the highest bidder?" hesitation was felt yet again, but Midna shook her head. "This is alright... Even if you are, I have nothing to worry about. I will forever and always remain the highest bidder so I need not worry about your loyalty. You may turn now. I am ready to be seen."

The three turned, and for the first time Midna saw each one with a different expression. Adair seemed amazed, Tankou still serious and unsurprised, and finally Dago looked disappointed. Midna now stood in front of them in a white nightgown. The silken gown adorned her body as it would any beautiful woman such as Midna, but instead of simply hanging on Midna's figure the gown seemed to ripple along her, floating about her form as though it wasn't actually on Midna so much as she was hiding within it. "Come with me. I am to retire very soon. I will tell you what you shall do while I slumber. Dago, Adair... You two say on either side of my door while I sleep. Tankou, you will watch over me while I sleep and assure that as I sleep I will do so soundly. If I am awoken by anything you three will give a good reason why, and if I do not find it sufficient you will face the consequences."

All three answered in unison again. "Yes, your Highness."

In truth the whole absolute loyalty thing was beginning to drive Midna into irritation. She understood that such was the norm in her position, but after so many years Midna just felt tired of it. Where was Link complaining about it. Where was the wolf under Midna getting angry when she drove her knees into his side so he would go faster? No! Those times were long gone, and never to be seen again. Slowly Midna stepped into her room, Tankou following her, and the other two waiting outside. Slowly the Twilight Princess tucked herself in, and snapped her fingers for the lights to turn off. Normally sleep was foreign to Midna, never actually needed. Midna had received the power of her ancestors, and with that power she needed not sleep. Still she could, and tonight was the first time in over four years that she would slumber for real. No need to watch her back while she feigned sleep. She had forgotten the privilege of guards. Still sleep would not come easily to someone who had so long ago forgotten it.

Midna rolled over, and looked at Tankou near her window. She had not commanded him to stand there, but she supposed it was a good place. Why stand at the door when two well armed guards stood just outside? No, Tankou was right to stand at an already unguarded entrance. That way every way in and out was looked after. Midna tried for what had to be an hour to sleep, and looking at her great clock on the far side of the room found that only ten minutes had passed. So much time passed when Midna was wary, but now that she could relax time drew on slowly. She spoke out to Tankou, wondering if busying herself with speaking would make her drowsy, and time would travel faster. "Tankou... What are you and your... companions?"

Tankou looked at Midna, and hesitated. "In a way... we are brothers. Long ago, before the twilight world was created. Before the desert people of the world of light had made the tower of the gods as a prison, and long before even the land of Termina had been discovered we lived as one being far below a great lake. The Hero of Time came to our home, and set us free, and from that freedom we took his hatred, and anger, and everything he was not, while also taking on everything that he ever was and would be. We were defeated by this hero, and split into three parts with the ending blow. A great attack from a hammer that could have destroyed even the mightiest of armor beneath it's strike. Since then we have chased after him. We have always arrived too late to catch him. Eventually we passed him and began to lead the way. We became known as the Dark Interlopers and after our job was done Zant sent us back to this realm. We have stayed here for more than four years. We have also found that death, for us, is impossible. When one of us dies another is born from one of the last alive. When all of us should be dead we are spread out in three different directions and gradually find each other. That is the way we exist."

Midna thought for a moment. So these were once enemies, became lost, sought to become enemies once more but eventually turned into allies in the mix of it all. Oh how irony struck hard in the life of royalty. "So this is why you look as Link did. You derived from the great hero of the light so long ago. I know now why you bear resemblance to him."

Tankou nodded, but only just. "Shouldn't you be asleep, Highness?"

Midna nodded, like Tankou, however, only just so. "I should sleep... Still sleep has not come to me for years. The power that I hold of my own ancestors allows me to forget sleep eternally. I need it not, but I may choose to partake, and I have forgotten it for so long that I need to take time to remember."

Tankou again nodded, and faced the window. "Tell me, Highness... If you will... What is the world of light like now? You, of all people must know."

Midna sighed at this. She had, four years past, broken the Mirror of Twilight. If she hadn't she wouldn't be around in the land of Twilight so much. "I know not how it fares firsthand. I, four years ago, destroyed the Mirror of Twilight. No longer can a Twili go to Hyrule, and no Hylian may ever enter this land either. It was a grievous mistake, and a brilliant solution on my part... One that I will forever regret. Only once do I wish I could see a sunrise in the world of light again."

Tankou said nothing for a moment, but finally responded. "I apologize for bringing it up. I shall not do so again."

Midna shook her head a bit. "It is not your fault. I did such a thing to myself. It only makes sense that I am forever to regret it. Tell me, Tankou... Why do you not lay eyes on me? Am I unpleasant to your view?"

Tankou shook his head. "No, Highness. You are... pleasant. I simply need do my duty in guarding you properly."

Midna giggled a bit. "Don't worry Tankou. Turn and face me. Sit at my bedside if you wish. I enjoy talking, albeit only in secret such as now."

Tankou turned, and hesitantly strode to Midna's bed, sitting at the edge. His whole body was tense as if to jump to the ready at any second. He was a guard after all and if he was anything like the Link that Midna had adventured with he would be jumpy. Link was always on his toes. "You need not worry, Tankou. My room is safe. Nobody would dare enter the room of the Twilight Princess without her permission, not even while she slumbered. Tell me... Why were you drawn to me, you three?"

Tankou again hesitated. "We all differ in some way, but all of us are attracted to you by an unknown force. It drives us to be with you, and guarding you seemed the best way to be close. We guessed the urge to remain at your side follows the emotions of the hero that we reflect. That is all that can be said."

So Link felt the urge to be with Midna even still. Ever present, Midna's eyes and ears in the Realm of Light still contacted her through alternate means. Admittedly Midna could never again travel to the world of light, but she could, to some degree, communicate, and see into it. The smallest shards of the eternally broken mirror could reflect stories to Midna. They were stories that only she could understand. Stories came to her mind day and night. The secret was that while Midna had destroyed the mirror entirely nothing could be erased completely. Little shards flowed invisibly through all of Hyrule, and one had been taken to the world of Twilight with Midna. This allowed her to tell things like Link's current marriage with Llia in the world of light, and the child that they were expecting to come soon. It showed Midna how Zelda still remained a beautiful woman with suitors in her tracks every moment of every day. Midna knew that Link was fine without her, and that Zelda had control of Hyrule just as Midna controlled the Twilit world. "If I tell you the truth can you promise that you will say nothing of it to anyone? I am guessing your brothers know everything you do so I will trust their secrecy as well.

Tankou slowly, and hesitantly nodded. "My lips shall never utter your secrets to anyone but yourself and my brothers. Their lips shall tell none other than the same."

Midna nodded. "In truth I loved Link with all of my heart. I was greedy, and when I destroyed the mirror into untraceable pieces I kept one large enough to hold for myself, which I took into the world of Twilight. I can see the world of Light day by day, but only through the eyes of those invisible shards that float aimlessly through Hyrule. It was a terrible thing for me to do. I now know that Link lives happily with a wife, and child on the way. I long for him every day. I only wish I would have been more selfish, and simply stayed with him, or at the very least not destroyed the mirror of twilight." A long sigh came from Midna. "Still I know that what I did was right. If I had not done such a thing I wouldn't have brought true peace to the two worlds."

Tankou nodded, but only just. He didn't know what to say. Regrets weren't exactly his strong point. None of the three warriors ever regretted what they had done. They did so because that was what they had to do. Still Tankou would try to comfort Midna if he could. Slowly he placed his hand on Midna's shoulder, the princess sitting next to him at the edge of the bed. "I am sorry that you needed to do such a thing. Still I will serve you as long as I am allowed to do so."

Midna looked up at Tankou, a small smile running along her lips. She really had to hand it to Tankou and his brothers. They really did try. Still they lacked a certain humanity that would have surely helped a good bit more at this very moment. For a moment Midna wondered if they were even all human. Twili and Hylians were, in the way of anatomy, identical. Everything was the same, but Twili were a bit differently shaped as far as the whole frame went at least for the most part. Nobles looked more, and more like Hylians but commoners were all a bit more twisted. Midna was so noble in her breeding, as any royal would be, that she looked entirely human save for her skin color, and such small things as that which needed not be mentioned. For the most part these Dark Interlopers looked just like Link, and Midna wondered slightly what their anatomy was entirely. Were they all human? "Tankou... Do you, and your brothers have... everything?"

Tankou looked at Midna a bit confused though, as always, completely indifferent. "What might you mean, Highness?"

Midna couldn't help but blush a bit, her skin turning a darker shade of gray at the cheeks, almost black even. "I mean... are you exactly like a Hylian? Does everything on your body work as it would were you the original Hero of Time? If you were link?" Tankou again gave Midna a confused sort of look, and Midna sighed. "Do you eat? Do you sleep? Are you... Are you fully capable of... Masculine performance?"

Tankou now seemed to understand, and nodded a bit. "I suppose my brothers and I are a bit like you. We need not sleep, but we can if we like. The same goes for eating. We can eat, but have no need. I suppose it is a luxury of sorts. As far as masculine performance... I am not sure... Neither I nor my brothers have ever bothered. Sexual endeavors have never been something we have had time or will to take part in."

Midna sighed, and looked at the sheets of her bed. She wanted Link, and while she understood full well that Tankou wasn't Link she also realized that he was exactly like him in every way. What was so different aside from the fact that Tankou looked a bit different? In actuality Tankou was what Midna dreamed of Link being. He was a twilight Link and that was all there was to it. "Would you be interested in finding out, Tankou? I would be willing to see myself if you would let me."

Tankou hesitated, if only just. He remained indifferent and seemingly uncaring, however, Midna could pick out the minor cues of anyone and Tankou was no different. "If that is your wish, Highness. Still I would be neglecting my duty as your guard if I took my guard down."

Midna held back a giggle at this, only smiling enough to show her amusement. Tankou and, presumably, his brother did not pay attention to anything but duty. Still Midna, if she had her way, would break them of such seriousness. Midna always had her way. "Worry not, Tankou. I will give you leave for now. I have said so before and now is no different. Nobody enters he private quarters of the Twilight Princess without her permission. This rule applies even when she is presumed asleep." Tankou slowly nodded and Midna leaned forward, grabbing the warrior's belt and undoing it slowly. It wasn't as if Midna was hurrying or anything but deep down the Twilight Princess had a sort of urge that didn't want to let her wait any longer than she had to. As Tankou's belt came undone and Midna pulled his pants down she saw his manhood full on and unconsciously licked her lips.

Tankou wasn't exactly well endowed but he was far from small. It was more the girth than the length of the thing that made Midna long for its touch even more than before. Slowly Midna unbuttoned her nightgown. There were no buttons on the front but Midna's orange hair glowed and unbuttoned the gown from behind as any hand would. Slowly the warrior in front to of Midna removed his tunic, his obsidian skin almost shining in the light of the Twilight Realm stars that seeped through the window. Midna again couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight of Tankou's body. Tankou's body was the perfect show of what a real warrior would look like. It was not marred with horrible, gnarled scars or bruises as anyone would normally assume the body of a warrior would have. No, Tankou's body had maybe two scars at most and however horrible the actual wound would have been it showed that Tankou was not a wonderful fighter for his scars but for his lack of them. No great warrior would purposefully let themselves be stricken and as such a lack of scars showed an overabundance of skill.

Midna was still, however, drawn to question the two scars that she now openly saw, amazed that Tankou would have any scars as when the man died he was simply replaced with a new, presumably untouched, body. "Tankou? What is this scar from?" Midna asked, running a finger down the torso-tall scar on Tankou's side which tracked from his armpit to his waist in one clean sweep.

Tankou hesitated as he had so many times before with his brothers. "Years ago... when my brothers and I were still a single entity I fought the Hero of Time. By his will to escape us and through our stupidity we left ourself open and received this single scar by the Master Sword." Midna made a sound of contemplation and tracked her finger along yet another scar, the only other scar on Tankou's body that she could find. It was round and large. It was drawn about right on Tankou's chest. Tankou assumed she wanted to know and spoke out. "That is the mark of the Megaton Hammer. That hammer weighed a ton and when we fell in that single body and the Hero of Time struck the final blow the hammer broke us into three. Each of us has a different single scar from wen we were one but we all have an identical second scar and that scar is the mark of the Megaton Hammer."

Midna smiled, her nightgown by now having been slipped out of to reveal Midna's gray skinned body. Tankou looked at her with indifference ad the princess blushed a bit, her cheeks turning black. "Do I not fit your preference?"

Tankou shook his head, expressionless still. "You fit it very much so, Highness. Still I am sorry that I might not fit yours. Dago and Adair always have been better with emotions. I, in essence, resemble the true warrior of the Hero of Time. When my brothers and I were broken apart Dago became the wit of the warrior and forever would be cocky on the field. Adair was the optimism of the great hero. He would always look at a battle as a victory and always look on his opponents with a look of good will. Still I am the weathered warrior. I feel very little but the excitement of battle and I must face it with a stern expression."

Midna sighed at this. Well that wasn't very fun now was it? She would work with it though. Even if Tankou didn't show it Midna would know that he was enjoying it. Slowly the Twilight Princess pulled the dark skinned man onto her bed and loomed over him for a bit. "You will not be able to hold your sternness forever, Tankou. I will be the one to release the pleasure of another activity aside from battle." Even if Tankou had said that he wasn't good with emotion Midna could feel the hard member rubbing against her folds, all too ready to enter her. That was all the princess needed and she would take what she had. Slowly Midna lowered herself onto Tankou's erect manhood, the girth making her bite her lip and yet at the same time want so very much more. She was almost disappointed when she found that Tankou's length ended. Still it was better than ever before. None of the consorts that Midna had ever taken before her absence compared to Tankou's girth and with width the length of his manhood hardly mattered, though it was more than sufficient.

Under Midna the princess noted Tankou's eyes closed, a soft groan escaping the warrior's lips. Midna let out a giggle and began to move, her hips rising slowly and then coming down hard atop Tankou's manhood. The Twilight Princess had not foreseen the effort it would have taken her to rise and therefor when she let go at the top the fall was ten times more satisfying than a controlled "ride." Midna opened her eyes a bit after the incredible first gyration and saw Tankou's eyes closed but his face as indifferent as when the two had been fully clothed and speaking to one another earlier. Was Midna not pleasant enough to spark the warrior's passion? Couldn't he compliment her or at least say something about if she was liking it? Why did the man have to be so... manly? Midna didn't bother to ask. She would make Tankou speak and show that he openly enjoyed their coupling. Soon Midna's hips were gyrating and bouncing atop Tankou's member, the hard pole stretching her out a bit and clouding the mind of the princess. No matter how hard Midna tried Tankou didn't remove the expression of indifference from his face. He didn't even grunt from the fact that not only was Midna giving herself an orgasm from trying to get him off but also the fact that it all was quite the tight fit. Most men of Tankou's size inside Midna would have long ago been at their limit for the princess wasn't really loose and the fact that she had a nice technique only added to the pleasure.

Finally Midna gave up after another hour of being coupled with Tankou. No extra pulsations, no swelling of Tankou's manhood. The man stayed perfectly erect with no fluctuation. So everything worked, it just didn't work completely. Midna sighed and rolled off of the warrior, her legs weak and her insides aching from so much use. Tankou sat up and looked at her. "Highness, Are you finished with me?"

Midna grumbled a bit. "Not for lack of trying to extend my time on top of you." The princess spoke with a note of irritation. "It seems it all works but not wholly so. If you can fire your seed then I must not be enough to make you do so." Tankou only reached forward and pulled Midna toward him, the princess a bit shocked and not having enough time to see the passionate kiss catch her before she could speak. As they finally parted, the kiss lasting forever, or so it seemed, Midna finally could speak. "Tankou... I wish to be done."

Tankou just shook his head and reached between Midna's legs, the princess squeaking in pleasure before Tankou withdrew his hand. "You simply need to know which brother you are dealing with. I think I would prefer being in charge. I find little pleasure in being dominated."

Midna felt Tankou's large body loom over her as he set her back down on the bed. She was about to speak but Tankou's member forced its way into her and the princess could only let out a husky moan, the angle of Tankou's entry forcing the sound through Midna's lips. The warrior above Midna also moaned, but with more of a rumble than Midna's dulcet voice could muster. "Tankou... this is so much different."

Tankou smiled, but only just. He slowly drew out and slammed back into Midna, the princess gasping in passion and closing her eyes. Tankou's tongue ran up Midna's neck slowly, making the princess gasp in surprise, however, she was strangely turned on by the foreign display of affecting. Midna tried to hold her cries of pleasure back but could only do so for so long. Soon enough Tankou's thrusts earned husky moans and dulcet squeaks of pleasure. Midna was unable to hold her voice back and strangely enough nobody came in. Why this happened Midna couldn't guess nor did she dare even try to think, Tankou's thick member making rational thought all but impossible for the royal. Eventually Midna reached up and bit her lip hard as Tankou lifted Midna's leg into the air and got a better angle. Midna was a slave to the feelings of pleasure that her new guard was forcing her to experience and yet se would never complain over such ecstasy. If Tankou wanted to dominate her the princess would always be more than happy to let him take the lead.

Eventually Tankou sped up, Midna feeling his manhood swell inside of her. This feeling alone drove the spread eagle princess far past her limit and Midna tightened around Tankou, draining everything she could from his manhood, Tankou's hot seed firing deep into her. When finally the warrior pulled out Midna's insides once again ached and with even greater feeling and she couldn't move her legs for the life of her. Her lovely guard tucked her in and soon enough Midna's eyes forced themselves closed, piloting her into a great cosmos of dreams.

In the morning Midna woke, Tankou standing at her window as though nothing had happened. He was fully clothed and Midna was clad in her nightgown yet again. Midna's insides still ached but she could walk again and ignored her aching, eating breakfast as was expected and returning to her throne. The shaman approached her and this time it was a noble conceiving unlike the more fortuitous events of yesterday. Midna smiled with an inward sigh and stood from her throne, Tankou, Adair and Dago following the princess out of the throne room as knightly as one could imagine. Midna would have to, in time, discover the other two brothers but for now there was a stomach to be gently kissed and words of good fortune to be spoken. What was most important could be Midna's hope of attack. She needed something to happen and being attacked by some powerful political assassin would just brighten up the princess' day. But who would attack the Twilight Princess now? Who would even try lay a hand on the one true ruler of the Twilight Realm especially now that she had three brave warriors of unsurpassed skill following her around. Three unkillable, immortal beings that would gladly die for her if they only could.

{HR}

There ya go and before you start sending reviews saying I am retarded for naming one of the links after myself I will just let you know first that Tankou ISN'T my name and when I thought up the names I grabbed the first three male names that came to mind and sounded roughly European since every Zelda name is based on Celtic XP For that matter Dago IS Celtic and mean Strong or Kind and Adair is Celtic for the ford in the forest.

Anyway I thought this would be a good little story to make ^_^ It is not over by any means either but lemme ask you this XP Who will the father be? Technically all three Dark Interlopers are the same genetically right? So would the kid be one of their's or all? Well we will see when I decide to get Midna knocked up (Still haven't decided IF that is to happen . )

Yours,

Tankou001


	2. Love Me Interloper

Twilit Interloping

A Dark Link X Midna Fanfic

Hey All! Tankou001 here with an all new chapter of Twilit Interlopers! I played three hours of Zelda last night XD It was wind waker. I know some of you fans out there don't like that game but spirit tracks is gonna be like it... I wish they would make more 3d stuff XP Anyway on a note of last chapter. Who reading HASN'T defeated dark link in the Water temple with the megaton hammer? I don't hear anyone piping up XP That's right... It's the newbie way of doin things XD An oldie but a goodie XD Just think on it for a while.

Enjoy!

{HR}

Chapter Two: Love Me Interloper

Midna sat bored at her throne once again. Tankou had run off to slay a small infestation of dark rats in a farm somewhere near the castle. Adair had run away to hunt down some trouble making children in the Twilit Castle Town and teach them good manners. Now that Midna had personal guards for such tasks the fanfare and all the pomp and circumstance needed not be put on display so very much. No longer did Midna need to travel out in a guise to educate troublesome children to be better to the castle grounds and no longer did Midna need to travel out to a farm to bless the land and destroy the little dark rats that plagued the farmers. Now that the princess had her three guards she could simply send them to do the dirty work.

Still with such lack of duty Midna found herself even more bored than before the trio of Interlopers had arrived. Dago stood motionless beside Midna's throne and Midna just glanced at him from time to time to see if at all he would move. No movement came from Dago, the warrior a statue in place. None of the attendants were present at that moment, Midna having dismissed them until the call was made for their service again. Dago was all that was really needed. Midna stood from her throne and looked at Dago. "Do you ever even breath?" Dago's eyes moved to Midna and openly the warrior drew in a large breath and breathed it out through his nose. Midna sighed and shook her head. "I mean why are you so still? You look like a statue and I need my guards to look a little more... animated!"

Dago looked up at Midna with hesitation but soon loosened up. "It's hardly what I would expect a princess to order from her guard. Are you sure you are fit to rule?" Dago smiled slyly and Midna was taken aback.

The princess scowled and spoke up. "Do you, a man of humble birth, dare challenge my right to rule?"

"No, Highness." Dago said smiling, but only just. "I am just advising you on your royal etiquette. Perhaps a more stern outlook would do best. Being a statue until one is needed is the rule of a guard."

Midna scoffed at this. "My guards need to be more than simple statues until the time comes that they shall be called upon. If my guards simply stand in place all day they would be boring. I would have a guard constantly working out, one to show his skill outside of the battlefield."

Dago only looked bemused at this and smiled. "Whatever you say, Highness. However I am certain my brothers would be highly confused at this." Dago sat down and pulled out his sword, inspecting the blade idly. "So how was Tankou? Was he as good as you were?"

Midna was taken aback by these words. "Why would you say that, especially in my royal throne room? How do you know how I am in my bed? You were not present for any ordeal were one to have ever happened."

Dago only smirked at this, placing the word back in it's scabbard. "My brothers and I share the same soul, if you would call it that. What one feels all three feel and the same goes with our thoughts. Still we all feel things differently. Each of us has different preferences, you see." Dago pulled his shield and inspected it briefly.

Midna stood up angrily from her seat. "That may be so but then you would know that I requested words between us in such manner to be said only in the privacy of my own quarters. Why do you bring up such things during the day when I have other things on my mind?"

"And what is it that you have on your mind, Highness, if it is not too bold." Dago asked, placing his shield on his back again. The shields all shone with reflective surfaces, shining well in the light of the Great Sol that flew through the sky. "I trust I may be of some use in your troubles."

"It is too bold!" Midna spoke up. "I shall keep my thoughts to me and mine. You are neither and therefor have no right to know such things. I am stepping into my gardens now. You will follow me and be my escort through the flowers. Come Dago." Midna stepped toward the rear door of her throne room. The door led to her own wing of the castle and therefor her room, study and, of course, Midna's private gardens. Only one of the Twili aside from Midna was allowed in the gardens unattended and that was Midna's royal gardener, a shaman of great magnitude who had been many places and brought many things from other realms. Midna looked at the sky, unusual black clouds forming above the garden. "A storm is brewing up over the castle. It is unusual for such events to happen at this time of the year."

Dag frowned at this news. "I doubt it is anything to worry about, Highness. More than likely the storm is just a summer rain to pass after it blows about the castle grounds."

Midna shrugged and stepped through her gardens, the rain soon coming down. Midna snapped her fingers and in her hands an umbrella appeared. She handed it to Dago. "Dago, you shall hold this over me while we stroll. I don't expect a single drop to touch my skin while we are outside, is that clear?"

"Crystal, Highness, crystal." Dago said smirking just a bit. "The lightning is kicking up in the clouds above, Highness. Are you sure you will brave the noise?"

Midna huffed at these words and shook her head. "I am no scared little girl, Dago. Do not ask such ridiculous questions and be the guard you swore to be, not my nanny. Why must you of all people complicate my da--"

A bolt of lightning crashed down in front of Midna, throwing dirt and plant debris everywhere. The princess stepped forward and saw a man in gray armor standing ahead, looking at her with malicious intent. "Long have I tried to arrive in the Twilight Realm from Hyrule. Now I find the way, hehe." The large man covered in armor stepped forward. "Now I will take it as my own."

Midna froze at the stranger's words, the words of Hyrule burned into her mind and keeping her from moving. The man looked down at Midna and grinned disgustingly. He raised a great hand and brought a sword from his back, swinging it down at the princess. Midna was pushed away and Dago's arm cleaved from its place, the warrior pulling his own sword. Dago leaped at the man but the Hylian man was far too fast and swung through Dago as he was in midair, obliterating the Dark Guard in an instant. It was only then that Midna snapped out of her daze and grew angry. Midna's hair extended, grabbing the Hylian and lifting him into the air. She stepped up as her hair ripped the sword from his hand. "Now you will be the one to meet defeat, Hylian. You came to take over the wrong kingdom!"

In an instant Midna tore the man to shreds, blood splashing on her as the man exploded into pieces from Midna's rending spree. Midna looked at her clothing and sighed. It had been slightly eventful but it would have been better if an army had come instead of one simple man. She looked about for Dago's corpse but, of course, no corpse was left behind, Dago more than likely having appeared from one of the other two brothers. From Midna's shadow, however, appeared Dago, rising and standing tall next her, complete as before he had ever been struck. "Forgive me, Highness. I was unready for his attacks."

Midna scowled at Dago. "And yet I was all too ready, Dago. I am beginning to think that you and your brothers are not worth my time."

Dago frowned at this. "You were unready as well... my death gave you reasonable time to strike back. You stood frozen before him as he swung at you!"

Midna gave Dago a glare that would have killed him were looks capable of such things. "You dare speak to your princess in such a way? I was very ready, Dago, and you shall still your tongue lest I become tempted to have you lose it. Do not speak back to me as though I am incapable. I am far more powerful than you and your brothers and I will make that known right now!" In her rage Midna roped Dago with her hair and threw him back, flinging the warrior around by his ankles. She threw him into the air and caught him, swinging Dago about the garden and ramming him into things before finally letting him go after a few minutes of constant, anger driven attack. The Twilight Princess now stood before Dago as he stood up and looked at her. "Must I prove my power to you any longer, Dago? Are you sure your body can withstand my assault again?"

Dago only smirked as he rose, seemingly unharmed. "You may once again if it is what you feel you must do, Highness. I am your guard and servant and therefor I will not question your might." There was a definite tone of sarcasm in Dago's voice and Midna didn't like it. A lock of hair flew out ad grabbed Dago by the ankle, flipping him upside down and Midna strode to her room, bringing the warrior with her. "I didn't quite see this coming, Highness. You are retiring quite early."

Midna threw Dago against the wall behind her bed, the warrior falling to the mattress below. "You will still you tongue now! I see no reason for your cynicism. I will have to teach you that I am your princess and therefor your master." Midna lashed a lock of hair at Dago but the warrior caught it just shy of being struck. He angry princess tried to pull her hair back but Dago's strength overcame her and pulled her on top of him. "Let me go, Dago! I will not have you overpowering me!"

"No, Highness, your own urges are overpowering you." Dago said with a smirk. "You have withheld desire for so long and only now your body is finding it again. You would not have given in to me pulling you atop my form did you not feel some strange lust toward me nor would you have brought me to this room in the first place. Admit your needs, Highness."

The princess was enraged at Dago's words yet she had to admit he was all too correct. Midna may have been angry at Dago and pulled him somewhere for a session of "private torture" yet instead of a dungeon or surgeon's room she pulled him into her own quarters and threw him atop her bed. While she was enraged at Dago's cynicism and cockiness Midna admitted that it was exactly that which made her want the twilit warrior all the more. Slowly Midna's expression grew less hostile and more to one of need and desire, the Twilight Princess stepping closer to Dago on her bed and stripping down. "Don't think this means that I am forgiving you for your behavior. It's your fault that I am like this right now. You will take responsibility for it."

Soon enough the princess loomed over Dago, tearing his clothes from his body and positioning herself over him but before the princess could lower herself into ecstasy Dago's hand lifted and pushed Midna away. Midna gave Dago a look of confusion and the warrior smirked, moving Midna from atop him and getting behind her. "This is what I like. If you want anything you will conform to that."

Midna was enraged by such words and looked back angrily. "I am your princess you will do what I wi--" Midna's words were cut off from Dago's manhood piercing into her, causing a long moan to pass the princess' lips. Dago rammed into the princess and Midna's words were taken from her, no freedom remaining in the act of their love making. While Tankou had liked missionary it seemed the Cynic of the trio preferred taking a woman from behind. Midna wouldn't complain but she didn't care for how Dago dominated her so much in this position. He had all the control in the world and Midna had nothing. This feeling of helplessness increased all the more when Dago reached forward and grabbed Midna's hair, pulling her head back as he rammed deep into her. It was yet another blow to the princess' pride and yet made the event all the more pleasant. No consort Midna had ever before owned had such power and if they did they wouldn't have dared shown it to the princess at any period of time. It was a taboo in any monarchy to try to show more power than a royal and in this case Midna found such forbidden fruit sweeter than any previously tasted..

Still, even in he throes of ecstasy, something in Midna's mind pulled her away from the task at hand, no matter how wonderful it was. The man in the storm had spoken of Hyrule. He had been Hylian and he had traveled to the Twilight Realm from the realm of light directly. Was there an alternate route to the land of light that the princess didn't know of? Did Midna still have a chance to resume her adventures with Link and be happy with him again? A single thrust from Dago sent an argument into Midna's contemplation. Link was wed to Llia. Link was expecting a child. Link would never love Midna as she loved him. Every thrust from Dago's hard member sent yet another very valid argument into the mind of the princess. Still even past all of the very valid points was one thought that could not be argued, one little piece of information that Dago's ministrations could never tear from her mind. Hyrule was the home of adventure. Even if Link wouldn't love Midna like she loved him. Even if he was happily wed to his beautiful bride Llia and expecting a child soon enough Midna knew that Link was the sort never to turn down an adventure. Midna would never be loved as she loved Link but to be his shadow again and go on great adventures; wrestle Gorons and out-swim Zoras. That alone would be enough to keep the princess happy for an eternity. Midna was not fit for all of the pomp and circumstance of her royal position.

Still one last thrust drove Midna over the edge, the princess crying out in frustration, contemplation and, at the same time, complete and total ecstasy. A small thought at the back of the princess' mind called out, only a little whisper right now. What was wrong with the three men she had now? Weren't they just as good as the Hylian Link? Weren't they good enough for the lovestruck princess? Midna put this farther from her current thoughts as Dago pounded into her yet again, his masculine ministrations now sending the princess far beyond her point of no return. How could she think when Dago was forcefully dominating her every emotion? How could she contemplate when the dark warrior was pulling her hair and quite literally making her surrender to his masculine dominance? Perhaps what the three had said days before was correct. Perhaps even Midna's power was a force that the brothers could overcome and the will of the Twilight Princess had finally been beaten by some more powerful force.

After nearly ten more minutes of Dago pounding into the princess it seemed the warrior was done. Midna felt the dark warrior firing his seed deep into her and the sweet warmth filled the princess, her legs long ago having given out and yet somehow until now she had stayed up for Dago's sake. Finally now that the Dark Interloper was finished the princess collapsed in front of him, rolling over to see Dago above her, standing tall at the foot of her bed fully clothed. Now that Midna checked she was, once again completely clothed as well. She sat on her throne and in the front of the room two other men stood. It was Adair and Tankou, having returned from their duties.

Slowly the dark warriors stepped up to Midna's throne and bowed on one knee, Dago smirking, though only just. "We have finished our missions, Highness." The two warriors spoke in unison.

Midna, a little shocked at her position on her throne, nodded and answered. "Good work. Please... Come with me. I have need to speak to all of you." Dago frowned a bit, a bit confused as to why Midna would need to speak with all of them. Slowly the three followed the Twilight Princess through the halls and about the compound, passing nobles and shamans. Each one bowed on their knees and gave Midna the whole hall if they could. Nobody stopped the Twilight Princess from walking anywhere, especially not her own castle. Finally Midna stopped at a pair of large double doors. She pushed them open and before the group was a vast library, shelves as high as towers and some books on those shelves as thick as tree trunks. Midna stepped in and looked back at the warriors, her hair reaching out to close the grand double doors behind them. "You three will clean this library. You will clean it today and when the Great Sol hits the horizon I want every book cleaned and reorganized, is that clear? You all once stated that you could do anything I wished of you, to defeat any force and overcome any obstacle. I know not how any of you do what you do, but I want to see. From now on you three won't simply guard and do minor missions. I want to see the full extent of your powers when you three are together. Show me your full power."

The three warriors exchanged glances with each other and then looked back to Midna. "Yes, Highness." They all spoke in unison. Midna had given them an impossible task, of course. Midna's royal bookkeepers had once done exactly this and it had taken them three years. Of course Midna's royal bookkeepers numbered in the hundreds. These were merely three warriors. It had been seventeen years sine that time and Midna had left books strewn around her library even in hidden locations that her bookkeepers didn't know about. How could these three guards clean the whole thing in five hours? Still the warriors went to work and Midna noted some strange powers that the Dark Interlopers had not before shown her directly yet something that she had suspected since only a few minutes before. The warriors didn't walk nor run around the library to get things done. No, they simply sank into the floors and appeared elsewhere. They disappeared entirely and reappeared in other locations. At times a warrior would disappear for minutes at a time before appearing back in Midna's range of vision. It seemed that the trio was not limited to places they had already been as Midna was for her power of warping. These three simply appeared anywhere and disappeared when they had cleaned a book and placed it back.

In time Midna even noted four Dark Interlopers at a time which made no sense because there were only three in existence at any given time. What made even less sense was that as she saw four move about the library the princess' hearing told her that there were yet more warriors arranging the library elsewhere. Midna walked about her library, seeing Dago arranging seven books at a time with only his two hands, some books that he placed up simply becoming suspended in midair as he cleaned another. Adair lifted whole bookshelves into the air with the greatest of ease as Tankou stepped under them to reach a different area. Tankou would look at a collection of books without names and without even opening them he would arrange them alphabetically not by their titles but by the first letters on the first page. Midna only could know this because almost all books in her library that could be openly seen she had read.

These three dark warriors didn't only seem to be unable to be killed but also far more powerful that Midna gave them credit for; Extreme strength beyond even Midna's power, incredible senses of insight and the ability to stop things in time for as long as they needed. Midna had many similar powers but many of the abilities of the trio she lacked altogether. Midna would need to keep the full extent of her abilities secret to her guards in the future for she was not sure that her powers could even touch that of the three brothers if right then they happened not to be showing their full power. Still if they happened to be holding back Midna needed to know. She would need to devise ways to give the trio no other choice but to show every power in their arsenal of amazing abilities. "Highness, we are done." Adair spoke up, catching Midna's attention.

The Twilight Princess looked around her library now and then out her window. The Great Sol still hung rather high in the sky, about four hours from the horizon. Had the trio really completed arranging and cleaning Midna's massive library in only an hour. A few warps and double checks later Midna found her answer. No book was out of place, no page of any book that Midna picked up dirty to any degree. Even in Midna's secret places her books had been picked up, cleaned and neatly stacked, the next books that she had planned to read neatly laid out on her tables and opened to the first page with ornate bookmarks set in them saying little things like "Enjoy your story" or "You may have trouble in the first ten pages but it is well worth the struggle." Midna couldn't believe it. Not only had they arranged her books and set them all out how she would like but apparently they had read some of the books as well. Midna had given the trio of dark warriors five hours to clean and arrange. In a single hour of doing such things with over five hundred thousand tomes and manuals hey had managed to also get through some relaxed reading time. Did the abilities of the trio ever stop? Dago now stood behind Midna as the princess looked at a bookmark that said in bold writing "It's a good book but the middle is a bit complicated." He cleared his throat and Midna turned to look at him, the warrior smiling a bit. "That one is a tricky one. You may have read the prequel to it since it was stacked in the finished pile but unlike the first book that one gives a strange twist in the middle. You really have to pay attention in the first ten chapters to catch the messages in the eighteenth chapter."

Midna stepped up to Dago and looked up at the warrior. "You are to tell me that you and your brothers arranged and cleaned the library in an hour and still managed to read a few books while doing all of it?"

Dago shrugged a bit. "Actually we read them all. Tankou really is the big reader but I have been known to pick up a few decent ones from time to time."

Midna stepped back to her stack of finished books and picked one up, opening it to the first age to find yet another ornate bookmark. It read, "If you ever happen to read this one again you may have missed the significance of the quote on page 376. I suggest you really pay attention to it next time." Midna looked at Dago and stepped back to him. "Dago, am I to assume that there is a bookmark in every book in this library with a little message to me?"

The warrior smiled wide, an uncharacteristic change of pace for Dago. "Actually, Highness I am Adair. And yes, there is a bookmark in every book. I wrote that one since I noticed the next book from that series was not in your To Read stack. If you found out the significance of that quote you would have caught the importance of the next book and been driven to it."

Midna groaned and shook her head. "How exactly can you do all of this? I have been keeping both eyes on all of you the whole time. I have not seen any of you read any of these book. Not only that but the fact that before this day you have never stepped into my library drives me to wonder how you found your way around so very well. Tell me how you have done all of this so quickly."

"Do you know how we wreathed the world of light in shadow, Highness?" A voice from behind Midna spoke, causing the princess to jump a bit and turn to see who she suspected was Tankou behind her, the warrior completely indifferent or so it seemed. "Me and my brothers control absolutely the presence of shadow. In this world everything is wreathed in twilight and therefor as the shadow of the hero of old we can do anything we please. His is our realm of complete omnipotence."

Another voice sounded from beside Midna, the princess turning to see Dago with a smug expression across his face. "When together we three can do anything even in the world of light. Hyrule stood no chance against us because the small amount of shadows there gave us complete power to extend them and cover the land in darkness."

Adair called from on top of the shorter bookshelf behind Midna now, smiling wide with a book in his hand as he spoke. "When separated as we were today our powers are less significant but here in the Realm of Twilight we are still powerful beyond belief. We all have different powers for the most part when separate but together our differences make no difference. I have incredible strength always and Dago's ability to freeze the time of shadows around him makes him largely untouchable at at most instances. Tankou's powers of foresight and insight make whatever happens to us a fact already foreseen and prepared for."

Midna turned to Dago, spotting all three warriors in front to her. Adair sat on her desk smiling, Dago standing beside the desk and Tankou leaning back in Midna's chair. Tankou was the one to speak out this time. "You see, Highness, we are capable of doing anything within the Twilight Realm and when the world or light was covered in darkness we thought that we had a way to finally defeat the hero. Still Ganondorf called us back and told us that we could not do such a thing. Because of our incredible power you may wonder why we haven't overthrown you and the answer to such a question is simple. We are driven by a force even we cannot comprehend. Neither I nor any of my brothers seek power. We simply seek to destroy the hero of time. Now that he is no longer a hero even in his own world our purpose has been taken away and we seek a reason to exist until the next hero of time shall arise. That could take hundreds or even thousands of years and so we shall wait while at the same time serving you. There shall be a day that the new hero shall arise and then we will leave you to defeat him. Nothing shall keep us from such a quest and you are simply something to occupy us while we wait for the next coming of the hero."

"But why me?" Midna asked "Why have you come to serve me? You told me it was because Link held feelings for me and thus you three were driven to my location. What would happen if I were to leave to another realm and leave you behind? What if I were to return to Hyrule and travel alone."

"You will never do such a thing." Dago said. "You said yourself that the Mirror of Twilight was destroyed. Your way to Hyrule is cut off. You don't dare brave the way from the Great Sea and Termina's portal was closed long ago by the Hero of Time's entry from Hyrule. We know not if there is any way back aside from the Great Sea but even mighty oceans have shadows and we will one day return to Hyrule through them."

Midna puffed up with rage at these words. "No! I know a way back. I may have forgotten it earlier when you, Dago, were keeping me oh so occupied but now I remember it. The path to Hyrule lies in the clouds. The Hylian man who I slew spoke of Hyrule and I will travel to the Land of Light through the storms that sent that Hylian to my kingdom. If there is a way to come here then there shall be a way to Hyrule by the same route." Midna warped from her secret spot and to her gardens. Her guards were with her an instant later and she turned to them with a knowing smile. "You know not what I could bring you into... I hereby dismiss you from my command. You are no longer my guards and now I bid thee farewell." Midna looked up at the clouds that sent lightning down angrily at her gardens. "Oh grand storms! I ask of you a trip to the land of light. I, The Twilight Princess command you to take me to Hyrule this instant."

Dago stepped forward to pull Midna away from the stormy gardens but the Twilight Princess would not be swayed in her will to travel to Hyrule. Lightning crashed around the princess as though answering her calls and as Midna saw the dark warrior approaching her hair flew forth and pushed him away, throwing him across her gardens. Adair stepped toward the princess and as her hair lashed at him to do the same the warrior caught the lock and pulled. Still the lightning crashing down around them hit the warrior and caused his to release his steel hard grip. Tankou stepped toward the princess but the lightning this time hit her and the world went bright with blinding light. Midna was blinded briefly and when her sight returned the Twilight Princess stood in Hyrule Field in the small pond that she remembered Link riding on Epona through oh so very well. Above her the Bridge of Hyrule Field stood, blocking the fierce storm from touching her with its harsh rain and loud thunder. The lightning crashed around the princess and Midna realized, at that point, that her wishes had indeed been answered. She was once again in Hyrule, free from the boring life of the Twilight Realm and her seat of formality. She immediately stepped into the rain and toward the Ordon Province. She would not warp to the location. No, she would stroll through th great rain that blessed her with it's power. She swore that in one thunder clap she could hear the words "You're Welcome," the storm answering her silent thanks.

Meanwhile in the Twilight Realm the three Dark Interlopers stood amazed that Midna's plan had been such a great success. Tankou uncovered his eyes, having been briefly blinded by the flash of lightning that had struck his princess only a foot away. "This bears no fortune on our part, brothers." Tankou spoke up. "We must go to Hyrule and seek out Midna's presence again. We must travel to the Great Sea and use the portal there."

Adair spoke up at this. "Why can we not simply use the storm that her Highness went through? If it worked for her it would surely bring us to Hyrule as well."

Dago looked back at Adair at this. "No, brother. You are young yet and know not the ways that Midna traveled." Of course Adair was as old as Dago but the fact that he embodied a younger, less experienced warrior than his brothers was good enough to title youth. "We cannot assume that Midna has no secret power over the storm. She alone is the princess of this land and mayhap that very power ushered the storm to obey. We know for sure that the portal in The Great Sea will work as it is supposed to. The Tower Of The Gods will pull through for us but we shall not chance a bolt of lightning that could just as easily deal quite a bit of pain to any of us as bring us to Hyrule."

Tankou spoke up at this as well. "I was but a foot away from Midna when she left and I felt the charge of the lightning. I have a feeling that unlike the portal in the Great Sea this way only brings one person at a time. We cannot chance going one at a time when we know not how long the lightning will hold up. This is not the time to take chances. We must use the route that we know best and from there we shall find Midna."

The other two nodded, Adair slightly reluctant in his agreement or so it seemed. Inside all three warriors already longed for Midna's presence. The fact that she had forever dismissed them as her royal guard did not erase their desire to be close to the princess nor would that longing ever subside, or so they all suspected. Quickly the three men walked through the halls, some nobles stopping to look at them in confusion. There was always at least one of them with Midna. Midna was never without one of the brothers and the fact that the princess was not accompanied by any of them seemed to make the nobles a bit worried. One noble even went so far as addressing the three and asking where the Twilight Princess was that even her royal guard could not attend. Still none of the brothers answered this, walking past the worried noblewoman. Soon enough the three were in a room that although they hadn't seen before they knew very well. Midna's portal room had many a device in it to transport her across the realms. It had been an attempt to return to Hyrule and all three warriors knew this automatically. There was a grouping of grass with a fox sitting happily in the middle. This was a Keaton and the portal to Termina as the brothers knew so well. It looked up at them with nearly closed eyes and waved it's tail about.

Adair was the only one to acknowledge the Keaton's existence, waving slowly to it. Another portal was a tunnel entrance in the wall. Train tracks were seen at the opening and the warriors, although not knowing where the portal went, suspected a more advanced world beyond the dark tunnel. A harp stood on a pedestal and he warriors could only guess at what it was for. A sword in a pedestal with ornate markings on it stood in the middle of the room. The pedestal had a single number on it. It was the number four and although the Dark Interlopers were not sure of the sword's identity they knew very well that it was a portal to some world or another. Still what caught the attention of the trio was a well. It was a small, round, stone well that held shining water and the three warriors stepped up to it and into the water appearing on a small island. The weather was beautiful and some ways away a small man peered out a the ocean with a spyglass. A cabana with a butler on the door stood behind the brothers and canoes lay upside-down on the shore. A massive tree with a face stood present at the opposite shore, small bushes sprouting up near it and a small creature looking to be composed of plant matter stood next to it talking to it. This was the Great Sea, a different Hyrule long ago flooded by the gods themselves. The brothers had been here before and looking at the tree they stepped up to it, stern in appearance. The little creature looked up at them an jumped but Tankou held his hand up to signal that there was no need to worry. "We must use the shadow of this tree. Please step aside, little Korok."

The trio stepped into the shadow of the tree and sunk into it, disappearing entirely. Soon enough they appeared in the shadow of a massive, circular white tower that stood a mile high or more it seemed. A glowing circle shown just a few feet away in the water and slowly the three swam to it, sinking into Hyrule, appearing in the fountain of Hyrule Castle Town. Some civilians around them jumped but soon went back to their business, not wholly surprised by magic. Water in the land of Light held great power and all of the people of Hyrule knew this. Slowly the Dark Interlopers stepped about the town, leaving it and stepping toward the Ordon Province. As soon as they cleared he castle Dago set his fingers to his lips and sent out a piercing whistle. The sound of galloping could be heard and from the horizon three night black horses cantered to the brothers, stopping beside them. All were wonderful in appearance and the brothers mounted their steeds, riding off to the horizon and toward the Ordon Province to seek out their Princess.

{HR}

There you have it. Midna has indeed arrived in Hyrule as se had wished. In truth when I started this chapter I didn't think of getting Midna to Hyrule yet nor did I even plan for the Hylian man to appear. Still as I took a break from typing and watched Kung Fu Panda I noted the lightning scene right before Tai Lung and Shifu fought each other and just got a burst of muse. Before I knew it this Chapter was done and I having new ideas for next chapter ^_^ Just so you can note the trio is not nearly as powerful in Hyrule at its current state. There will be no turning the whole world dark again either. The brothers are not in Hyrule to take over the realm like before, but instead take Midna back to the Realm of Twilight. Still they may find the Princess a bit more resistant to their calls for return than previously thought.

Yours,

Tankou001


	3. Step in Interloper

Twilit Interloping

A Dark Link X Midna Fanfic

Hey All! Tankou001 here with an all new chapter of Twilit Interlopers! I was playing wind waker yet again on my gamecube last night. Lots of cool things in the great sea and many reefs to take over XD

Still this is not a wind waker fic for the most part! This is a Twilight Princess fic! This is, hopefully, a very awesome Twilight Princess fic and I plan to make this chapter no exception to the awesomeness of the other two!

Enjoy!

{HR}

Chapter Three: Step in Interloper

The Twilight Princess, Midna, stepped across the Bridge Of Ordon. She had been walking for just over a day, Hyrule Field a great meadow that Midna had strolled through gladly. As she walked past Ordona's spring she felt a sort of pressure, no doubt the spirit of light that dwelt within the spring never expecting to see the princess ever again. Midna didn't blame him at all. She hadn't expected herself present in this world again either. The surprise was, for the most part, a shared one. As she walked into the place that she knew so very well as Link's plot she spotted Epona, remembering so very well the horse's deeds four years past. Next to Epona a smaller horse stood, identical in marking and nuzzling the elder horse. Midna could have only guessed this to be Epona's foal, a young, and handsome horse that Midna had no doubt would get a rider eventually.

Slowly the princess stepped up to Link's ladder, calling up to the home above. "Link... Are you here Link?"

A gasp was heard behind Midna and the princess spun on her heel to see a very pregnant Ilia holding a basket, eye wide with marvel. "Who are you?" The woman asked slowly.

Midna paused for a moment. Would it be wise to give her identity to a Hylian? Midna guessed it was a reasonable assumption that Link had never spoken of her. It would be safe. "My name is Midna. I am here to see Link. Is he here?" Of course acting in her standard royal ways would get the princess nowhere here. She was not a princess to Hyrule nor was she a familiar face to anyone in the kingdom. Only two people currently alive in Hyrule knew of Midna and those particular individuals were Link and Princess Zelda. Midna, if she defaulted to her royal mannerisms, would only be seen as rude and be sent off. This was something that Midna would expect and even respect were it to happen. "I knew Link four years ago when he was traveling. I have come to speak with him. Ask him how things are nowadays."

Ilia relaxed significantly at these words. "I am sorry. Not many people come to this little village unless they are on official business or up to no good. Link has never told me much of his adventures but anyone who was his friend then will be welcomed here. Still my husband is absent right now. He has trekked to Hyrule Castle to deliver a gift to the royal family. He was due back today so if you stay perhaps he will soon arrive." Ilia stepped up to a strange looking platform near the ladder to the house and grabbed a rope, hooking it to a harness on Epona. She bid Midna come with her onto the platform and so the princess did. After a whistle from Ilia the platform rose, the horse walking forward and pulling the platform up by a pulley. "I am sorry. I used to take the ladder often but I am with child and things have recently been getting difficult."

After the platform rose to the balcony and the passengers stepped off Ilia flicked the rope from Epona's harness and tied it up at the balcony rail. "That is a wonderful setup, if I do say so myself." Midna spoke up. "Who came up with the idea?"

Ilia smiled and nodded. "Link came up with it. My father is the mayor and had insisted we move inside the main area of the village so that I wouldn't have to brave the ladder but Link decided to make this instead. Epona has grown used to it so we are all happy with this setup.

Midna smiled as Ilia led her into the home a cradle setup right inside the door. Overall it was not much different from how Midna remembered. Everything was built up instead of out still. There was a ladder that Midna knew went down to the basement in the back. "It is a very nice home." The princess muttered, trying to hide the fact that at one point she had already set foot into the home.

Ilia smiled and led Midna to a couch, stepping to the stove. "Le me make you something to drink. Perhaps some soup." Midna nodded at this. Eating would be nice.

Meanwhile the three Dark Interlopers were packing up in the middle of Hyrule Field. They had opted that waiting a night would be best for everyone. They would ride full speed to Ordon province today for Midna could have not arrived too quickly with a leisurely walk. Slowly the three mounted their horses and began to move. Still Adair looked across the field at yet another rider. "Brothers... Look there."

The three warriors looked across the field to see none other than Link galloping through the meadow on a white horse. Dago was the first to speak up. "It is Link... It is our counterpart."

As Dago began to step forward with his steed Tankou cut him off. "He is no longer the hero we seek, Dago... Our target is Midna, not a former hero. Now that his adventure is done we must wait for the cycle to again repeat. Be patient, brothers."

Dago grimaced at these words. "Then we must see him. Midna is heading towards his home right now if not already having arrived. If he is not the hero we must destroy then it is only fair that he knows the setting that he is to return to. We need not attack him... We simply need to warn him of Midna's presence." Tankou and Adair both nodded after a brief moment of thought. Dago smirked. "The let us be off."

The three kicked into their horses and their steeds flew like the wind to the former hero. Link seemed dead set on getting home more quickly and the dark warriors had a bit of trouble catching up with him. As they approached Link caught site of them and, knowing that these were no normal travelers, drew his sword, swinging at Tankou. The brother drew away and as Link swung at Adair the younger brother leaped fully over Link, his steed landing in mid gallop on Link's right side. Dago cut him off and Link leaped from his mount, pulling his shield and readying for battle. Tankou was the first to step off of his steed and speak. "Link, the former Hero of Light... I would not attack us. We mean no harm to you nor to anyone in this realm. Do you happen to know, however, the situation you may be returning to?"

Link looked back toward Ordon and shook his head. "I don't know who you are but I don't trust you." The former hero said.

"As is your right and a wise choice for the moment." Dago spoke up." Still We are not here to fight you, Former Hero... We are here to return our princess to The Realm Of Twilight. The Twilight Princess, Midna, has found a way here and we are returning her to her rightful place in the Twilight World."

Link froze up at this, stepping back and right into Adair. He turned with a swing and Adair took the hit, his body cut in twain and the warrior appearing back beside his brothers, the corpse disappearing. "We are not here to fight Link. We want to help you... Midna is more than likely already at your home and we must return her. It is our duty as her royal guard."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Link asked, slightly unsteady at the sight of having torn Adair in half and then seeing the brother manifest right back next to his brothers.

"You don't," Tankou said bluntly, "But do you truly wish to chance it? Right now Her Highness could be in your very home. You may not trust us and you have no reason to, however, it would be best for all four of us to work together for this." Link's sharp eyes flicked from one brother to the next. He took a slow step backward, toward his steed. Tankou reached out toward Link. "Please believe us, Former Hero." Link swung out and Tankou's arm flew from his shoulder. Tankou simply stood and looked at the former hero.

"I don't believe you! I cannot bring you to my family!" He cried as he leaped to the back of his horse and drove it hard away from Ordon. Dago drew his sword and swung round, cleaving off Tankou's head, the third brother manifesting from Adair. They mounted their steeds and made chase.

"Why are we chasing him?" Adair called to Dago.

Tankou answered for Dago, however. "We look as he does, though darker. What would the questions we would face be should we ride into his village and ask for his lover as we are? We know that her highness has gone to Ordon. We know not her exact location. I could go on."

"But we'd rather you not." Dago called, catching up to Link and drawing his blade. "Former Hero, if you do not cooperate with us we have no choice better than to force your hand. Please reconsider your choice and work with us. It is for the better."

Link cried out as a lash of energy flew from his blade. The brothers knew these tricks. Even the former Hero of Light retained the powers from his state of glory. Dago's steed wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack and was struck, exploding into shadow stuff when hit. Dago went flying to the ground. Tankou and Adair sped after Link, leaving their brother behind. "I know you three for who you are!" Link called, "I have no desire to work with villains!" Link set his fingers to his lips and let out a high whistle before swinging out at Tankou. Tankou's steed, unlike Dago's, leaped the blast of energy. "Even if I cannot defeat you by myself, I have companions that can!"

Tankou heard a call from above and looked skyward. A gigantic eagle bore down upon the group, flying just overhead. The sheer size of it was mind blowing. "Adair!" Tankou called. "Follow the former hero! I will stay behind and battle this beast. When Dago joins you make him take the left flank. He's a better swordsman than you are." Tankou halted his horse and spun round as the great eagle went in for an attack. He charged at the thing and as the eagle swooped in for an attack Tankou's horse jumped the beast, leaping over the eagle wholly, no small feat for a horse of such lesser size. The eagle, as Tankou had thought, was enormous, nearly three horse lengths long and several more in wingspan. Where had the former hero of light enlisted this beast's help?

Meanwhile Adair sped after Link, charging fast toward Hyrule Castle Town. Link let out another high whistle, a bit different than the last. He lifted his sword and it glowed, a powerful light that flew to the highest tower of the castle. It was the master sword, the sword that had scarred every one of the brothers in lives past. "Former Hero Of Light!" Adair called, "Don't do this! This is for everyone's benefit! Your war is over and thus we have no quarrel with you any longer."

Link drew something from his horse's saddle and turned back, an arrow pointing straight at Adair before being loosed. Adair slid to the side of his horse and narrowly dodged that attack. As he slid back up he met face to face with another arrow, this one much more dangerous. As it made contact Adair and his steed burst into flames, the bomb arrow hitting its mark. It was at that moment that Dago leaped from the shadow of a tree and stared Link down. All time stopped as the horse charged into the shadow of the tree. Link, seemingly immune, jumped from the horse, a full attack against Dago's form. The warrior drew his sword as Adair leaped out of the shadow behind Link, striking at him. Just as the blades crossed, Link blocking Adair's blow with his shield, time again started. Link's mount was gone, continuing its path as though Link had been riding it in the first place.

Link attacked Adair, blade in full swing as he kicked back at Dago. The warriors would not give this battle up no matter how painfully obvious it became that they couldn't get the former hero to work with them. Link rolled sideward and reached for his pack. The brothers all knew the subtle magic that allowed Link to carry a seemingly infinite supply of armaments within the pack without encumbrance or annoyance. They too possessed the very same packs, though their packs were more an extension of their shadow power. Out from Link's pack a great ball and chain flew out, Link aiming the weapon at Adair and striking true as the younger brother went to block with his shield. The shield was no match for the attack and Adair was slammed into the ground, unhurt but certainly not without having seen his place in the hierarchy of shields and one ton balls of steel. Dago gave a groan as he reached into his own pack, pulling a great hammer. Link swung his ball and chain about, orienting on Dago. The elder brother swung hard with his hammer and the two clashed explosively, neither weapon able to withstand the other's attack. The ball flew out, the chain's attachment to link's gauntlets broken. Dago's own hammer flew away from the attack. Bits of steels flew from the impact, the two tools having been damaged in the exchange of blows. Dago's hands rung in pain from the collision, though Link's hands were much less damaged.

Adair was back up, however. He reached into his own pack and pulled a truly massive sword. He struck out at Link but the warrior pulled a new trick from his sleeves. He paused and onto his body sprung a suit of armor, shining bright with magic, as both brothers could tell. The giant sword struck the armor and bounced harmlessly off it. Link smiled and struck out with his own master sword. Adair staggered at the sudden attacks and fell back. Link made to strike him down but was sent reeling by a sudden attack on Dago's part. The attack came in fire, a blast of heat from Dago's hands that hit Link and sent him flying back. Link got up but seemed slowed. In the same moment he rose the armor was gone, back to his green outfit. Dago stood, his hands open and ready for another fiery volley of attack. Link was still in the game. He still had fire power against the brother who fought him. He reached into his pack with both hands and brought forth what looked to the brothers like hookshots. They seemed the functional equivalent as Link fired up into the nearby tree, giving another whistle. An arrow hit the ground at Dago's feet, one neither Link's nor one of the brothers. He looked toward Hyrule Castle Town and saw an advancing line of horses coming fast toward them. This was going to become less than pleasant very soon.

Meanwhile Tankou made war with the great flying beast that link had sent on him. He had always been good with animals but he knew better than to reason with a beast like this. As he skillfully leaped over the bird, exchanging arrows and swings of the sword with beak and talon he wondered how his brothers were doing. In times of battle such as this they worked best autonomous. They didn't link thoughts on each other's battles if they could help it. However, a call echoed in Tankou's mind and he looked back as the bird swung round for another sweep. He decided that, perhaps, this battle would need to end immediately. He charged at the bird and the great eagle swept down toward him. It was a game of chicken that Tankou knew better than to lose. As they close Tankou leaped forward under the eagle, melding into the shadow of the colossal beast and appearing in a tree beside Link himself. He looked toward the castle and saw the oncoming cavalry. He sighed. "Former Hero." Link looked back at him, slightly shocked. "Don't make this into a battle of pure bloodshed. Think on what has happened. You cleaved my arm from the shoulder and now I return, fully replenished. How many times did you kill my brothers? This is a battle you cannot win and one that none of us care to fight. Call of this attack or there will be more lives than yours on the line." Link's eyes were hard. Dago and Adair looked up at him and he heaved a sigh, falling from the tree and giving a low whistle. The advancing cavalry slowed, just enough to show that they weren't going to open outright attack.

As the advancing cavalry closed in they formed a circle around the brothers, pointing spears and swords alike at the trio. A feminine voice echoed from behind the lines. "State your business in this land, Dark Interlopers." It was none other than Princess Zelda herself that stepped through the line, much to the distress of her company. "Relax, men. We will fair well enough close to these warriors. We have you and he Ordon warrior to guard me." Zelda, as any royal would, naturally used the royal proverbs to speak of herself. "I" didn't work for a royal. They were ever present, thus "We" was a more suited pronoun for a queen or ruler.

Tankou, Adair and Dago all took a knee and bowed deep to Zelda, understanding her place in all of this. She was the Princess of Light, the possessor of the triforce of wisdom and the great magician that Ganondorf had sought to imprison years before. She demanded respect as the trio, in the land of light, were not half as strong as in the realm of twilight. Even if they couldn't die there was no doubt that the company, with Princess Zelda and Link, could keep them too busy to get their job done. "Forgive me, Highness, if this may seem abrupt. I request a personal audience with you... Somewhere more private." Tankou asked, taking note of the many guards around them.

"Can this not be spoken aloud, Interloper?" Zelda asked, looking mildly offended.

"Nay, Highness." Tankou stated. "It is not something for the common ear to hear nor understand. I beg an audience. Allow the Former... The Ordonian to accompany us and that would suffice. My brothers would stay with the company if it please you."

Zelda hesitated, looking to Link. Link gave a stern look but nothing more. "We shall grant thee an audience. Do not, however, get airs that We cannot serve for ourselves should Our guardian fail to do his duty."

"Of course not, Highness." Tankou replied immediately. He knew how to address royalty, even if his brothers did not have the finesse to use already established skills of diplomacy on such parties. Reluctantly Zelda, Link and Tankou were let through the line of cavalry. Zelda and Link led Tankou far past the tree, out of earshot. "Highness, I apologize for the air of privilege." Tankou spoke up as soon as he was sure they were out of earshot. "My brothers and I are not in this kingdom as anything but a mission to retrieve our princess, who you would know as Midna."

Zelda eyes filled with shock, her expression remaining normal, though only somewhat veiled from the surprise that lie beyond the facade. "There is no way from the realm of Twilight to Hyrule any longer., We disbelieve your claim."

"Disbelief or not, it is the truth, highness. I implore you to allow us passage into Ordon to retrieve Princess Midna, where she has certainly arrived already." Tankou looked at Link. "Former Hero? Do you want to chance that what I say is true? What shall happen if her highness really is at your dwelling right now?"

Link hesitated. "Your claim is worthy of note." Zelda spoke after some silence. "However, We cannot trust you three to not be up to no good. "How do We know that this is no trap?"

"You do not, Highness. However, that is a chance you must take. This could be something very important."

Zelda paused for a moment, a very long moment, in fact. That one moment seemed to stretch on for an eternity, though Tankou knew better. After near a half a minute of thought Zelda rose her head. "We will chance this meeting and your words. You will make flight to Ordon this instant with Link of Ordon. We trust you summoned the great eagle before summoning us." Link nodded. "Call it to us, Link of Ordon."

Link set his fingers to his lips and, from the distance flew the great beast that Tankou had done battle with. It was completely unharmed from the battle. Tankou knew he had struck the beast many a time but the great eagle was certainly made of thicker stuff than its average, lesser cousins. "Thank you, Highness." Tankou uttered as he stepped to the eagle, which had lowered itself to allow riders. Zelda passed Dago and Adair for the flight as well and, soon enough, that cavalry was riding slowly back to the castle while the gigantic eagle was taking off. Tankou looked ahead as the wind soared by. This was so much faster than horseback. "We apologize for the attack. We had no choice." Tankou spoke to link, calling over the rush of air that was a byproduct of the speed of their mount.

"You better hope Midna is in Ordon." Link called. "Or I will have your heads."

"We thank you." Dago called above the wind. An hour had gone by when the eagle flew over Ordon. Despite the speed of travel it was still a very long trip.

Meanwhile Midna sat in Link's home with Ilia. They had spent time talking, laughing, going over the events of the past four years. Midna felt slightly bad that she had needed to lie about all of these things but it was necessary. Ilia was a sweet woman. She hadn't a malicious bone in her body and was, beyond a shadow of a doubt, the perfect wort of wife. She understood Link's need to adventure. She acknowledged that, even though she could not adventure with Link, that she would never feel bad about his week long journeys around Hyrule to blow off excess energy. Link had been a hero, of that near everyone in Hyrule knew. It was no secret that he had fought Ganon in all of his splendor. It was no hidden bit of information that, with a glint of his sword Link could summon his own personal company of men from Hyrule Castle. It was no mystery that Link could summon forth a great eagle with a whistle. Of course, all of this, save for the first, was knew to Midna but many in Hyrule knew it. Ilia stood up laboriously as she went to grab a kettle off the hearth for some tea. It was then that the door opened and Midna looked up, not to see Link, but her three former guards; Tankou, Dago and Adair. Link was the one who followed shortly after them into the door, closing it behind slowly. Midna stood quickly, looking up at her three guardsmen with slight worry. Link's eyes scanned down on her and went wide with shock. So it had been true. The Dark Interlopers had not lied to him.

Midna was now more fearful than anything else. They had tracked her and had brought Link with as well. Midna had seen ahead only three paths. She had foreseen Link arriving and talking with him. She had foreseen her guards having followed her to the realm of Light and wanting to take her back. She had seen Link not returning and forcing her to return another day for his company. All Midna could have handled. This was not one of those three and NOT something she could handle. Ilia looked up as Link slid down the ladder to the main area. "I'm home." He said slowly, with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Link!" Ilia said, embracing Link. "Welcome home. While you were gone a friend of yours from a few years back came. She says her name is--"

"Midna." Link interrupted his wife. "I remember her. Ilia, let me introduce you to my cousins; Adair, Dago and Tankou. They're triplets, Second Cousins on my grandfather's side."

"Why," Ilia started. "They look just like you." She said with slight astonishment. "Though they are a bit."

"Darker?" Adair suggested with a smile. "We come from the far south, in a little island chain. You probably wouldn't know it. Little known place, ya know. All the people there look like us. It's the southern sun."

Ilia was a bit taken aback. "Well, I apologize. I had no idea that Link's family was so wide spread. Would anyone like some tea? I just made a fresh kettle."

Dago was about to speak up but Adair's hand hit him in the chest. "No problem at all, miss. We apologize for the intrusion, though. We would hate to be a bother."

"Oh, of course not!" Ilia insisted, grabbing Tankou by the arm and guiding him to a chair first. He sat down with a slight grunt. "It seems so little we get visitors to the village. First Midna and now Link's cousins. I never thought so much activity would be brought to our lovely little home. Isn't it divine, Link?"

Link sat down beside Dago, looking straight ahead into Midna's eyes with slight hostility. "It is a funny sort of coincidence..." He said blandly as Ilia poured everyone tea. "Midna and my cousins actually know each other. They are traveling partners." Ilia's ears perked up slightly at this.

"Ya," Adair spoke up. "We lost track of her a couple weeks ago. She runs off sometimes. She's more adventurous than us, I'll say."

_What are you trying to pull?_ Dago's voice echoed into Adair's mind. Of course it was all the same voice, though the brothers knew each other to pick the different brothers apart in mind.

_Let him take care of this..._ Tankou's voice echoed into the pairs' heads. _Adair has always been better with casual encounters than us. Leave the sweet talking to him, Dago._

Adair smiled at this. "Would you happen to know a place where we could seek lodging tonight?" Adair asked with a smirk. "We have had a long travel and we wouldn't want to intrude on the sanctity of your home by bunking down here. Perhaps an inn somewhere in the town. We would all go for a stable, mayhap. Even a bed of straw is better than hard, earthen ground."

Ilia thought for a moment. "We have a small inn in the town proper. I'll give you all a note to show to the innkeeper. It is, after all, getting rather late. I shouldn't be so pushy with my ministrations. I am so sorry."

Adair reached out and took Ilia's hand, a motion than made everyone in the room, save for Ilia herself, tense uncomfortably. "It is no worry, miss. Whatever you offer is well accepted with us weary travelers. I am just so embarrassed that we couldn't have come with prior notice. The fault is ours for coming so unexpectedly." Ilia's blushing face was not hidden from the people in the room. Midna's face went sour as she looked at the scene. What was he trying to pull, after all? If they were any kind of proper guards they would have pulled Midna right out in the very first instance. Already, however, they had gotten up and were starting to file out. Adair looked back and grabbed Midna's hand. "Come along, Highness." He said alright out loud. We all have need for rest and you are no exception." Midna almost laughed at this, but dutifully nodded. It was, of course, a lie. None of them needed rest.

Only minutes later they had booked into the inn. Dago ordered a few flagons of ale and brought them into the room they would all share. The inn was positively tiny. One room to spare, the other room belonging to the owners and across the inn itself. The walls were thick, improving privacy greatly, however, Midna had no plans to be pleasuring herself nor her former guards with her feminine urges this night. "I assume you will take me home now?" Midna asked, her arms crossed as Tankou stood at the door, Dago at the window and Adair sat on the bed with Midna herself.

"No." Tankou said slowly, Midna raising an eyebrow. "We've deliberated... You're too restless to bring back just yet. We must also find the portal proper that brought you here and cut it off. If it is gone... at least while you seek this place, we have no way of assuring you will stay in the land of twilight. We will have no way of guarding you."

"You have been released from your positions. I dismissed you before I came here." Midna countered angrily

"We stated, Highness, that we would be your guards as long as we were allowed." Dago stated bluntly.

"And I no longer allow it." Midna countered again

"Never in our oath did we claim you had any control over the allowance." Adair stated quietly.

"Our oath swears us to your service until we are forced to leave you." Tankou started. "This does not mean that you force us to part from your company. That's impossible so long as we wish to be your guardsmen. The only way to do away with that wish, however, would be for the cycle of the Hero Of Time to again repeat. As you have been told, that could take hundreds or thousands of years."

"So you plan on guarding me for thousands of years until your destiny calls you elsewhere?" Midna asked, standing up and starting to raise her voice.

A strong hand reached up and pulled Midna down to the bed again. "And longer if we must." Adair said, his figure looming above Midna's with an intimidating presence. "Highness... We don't choose who we guard nor when we leave them. It's not a decision that can be made by us."

Midna's hair stretched upward and tossed Adair effortlessly from her form. She made to sit up but Tankou rushed to her and grabbed her arm, holding her down. Dago grabbed her other arm. "You will let me go! Do you have any idea who it is you are dealing with?" Midna's voice rang out angrily. No doubt whoever was in the Inn other than the four, they couldn't hear it. The doors were far too thick. That's what you got for building an Inn into a tree. Perfect sound insulation. Midna had no doubt she could scream bloody murder and nobody would hear a thing outside if they had an ear to the door itself. Adair again loomed above Midna as her hair shot out. Adair caught the dual locks of hair and held them down. He lowered his form against Midna's and licked her neck, the princess gasping a bit. "What are you doing?" She cried as Adair's hands let go of her hair and worked at pulling off her clothes. "This is well outside of your rights! I command you to cease this behavior immediately!"

It was no use. Try as she might, the room was only dimly lit by a couple of candles. Shadow dominated the scene. No matter how much power Midna had from her ancestors, this was the domain of the guardsmen who wouldn't leave her. They had the power in this scenario. However, this didn't mean Midna wouldn't struggle against them. As Dago pried Midna's robe from her form she struggled and kicked and bit at their hands. As Tankou's strong arms held Midna down and as his lips pressed against Midna's own she fought and threw out her hair haphazardly to throw her attackers off. As Adair's masterful hands caressed her here and there, catching all the right spots, Midna's mind echoed a thought that had been nearly forgotten since the last coupling of her and a brother. _What's so bad with these Links?_ At that thought Midna's struggling came to an end. Her guards were simply too good at what they were doing. Even if Midna wasn't believing the calls from her mind, unswayed by the reasoning, the sensations that they gave her destroyed all semblance of resistance. It was no use. They were too wonderful, too powerful. They filled Midna with far too much lust to keep them back. She wanted to touch and be touched by, not struggle against her urges, however much she had sworn to keep them at bay this night.

Adair was the one to take charge of this coupling. As the brothers stripped Midna reached out, unable to hold back her desire. She grabbed Adair's member and eagerly stuffed it into her mouth, sucking passionately on the thing until it was solid in between her lips, the whole while caresses and subtle ministrations from the other two occupying various regions of her body. Midna moaned in delight as Dago teased her nether regions and squeaked in pleasure as Tankou's body pressed against her from behind, his hands gripping her firm breasts. Was this a game to them? Was this all to satisfy a fancy? Surely they only did this so that Midna would quiet herself to their ears; so that she would hold her tongue, even if someone had to hold it for her. However, Midna cared nothing for these thoughts. It was too wonderful. She had become addicted to their touch and it was an addiction that the princess couldn't kick. She needed this more than anything, now more than ever. She was so frustrated, so needy. As she let go of Adair he lay down, awaiting the mounting that Midna would certainly serve him with. Finally there was a brother who preferred Midna's favored position. Naturally any one of Midna's former consorts performed any position she wanted, normally this one. However, Midna's guardsmen had their own preferences and, though she enjoyed each one, being on top was Midna's absolute favorite. She had complete control. It made sense, of course. Dago, the cocky, cynical warrior who was at just the right place in his development to be lazy about his fighting liked taking his lover from behind. Tankou, the stern, experienced side of the warrior, liked to look his proverbial opponent in the eyes, have the battle an equal playing field for the betterment of both parties. Adair, the most youthful and green warrior would let the woman do what she liked, less learned in the art of love making, at least I theory, than his older brothers.

Midna mounted Adair, just as he wanted. This was her specialty, her place of perfection in the bedroom. Sweat dripped from her body in a lusty display of eagerness. Dago caressed Midna from behind while Tankou stayed in Midna's view, kissing her and running his hands through her orange hair, like a true lover rather than the unexperienced boy Adair was or the "all-action" bed partner Dago was turning out to resemble. They really did complete each other. They couldn't be truly good as one, though each had their good points. If Midna had to choose between any of them for a romantic partner, however (something she doubted she would ever be faced with), it would have to be Tankou. He was a steadfast, caring lover, despite his seriousness. Dago was good for a quick fling and Adair would be fun to play with on occasion, to teach. However, Tankou was certainly a more romantic aspect of the spectrum. Then again, it didn't matter. Despite the fact that Midna was having sex with them at that point; wonderful, wonderful sex, she was still angry with them, still against their very presence. She still wanted them gone, to have never followed her in the first place. She still wanted them to leave her to her small adventures in the world of light...

At the same time, Midna still wanted oh so much more. She couldn't stand not having them around, if not only for their sexual ability. If not only for the fact that Dago made Midna breath such labored breaths as to drive her throat raw. If not only for the fact that Adair's inexperienced style drove Midna wild to take control and unconsciously teach the younger warrior the true ways to strike a woman when she was down and take her for his own. If not only for the way Tankou made Midna feel every time he kissed her and sent a strong hand running through her fiery hair, the kind of feeling that made Midna fall completely in love with him. Finally, she needed them around if not only for the fact that they not only completed each other but that they seemed to complete her. Why should she mourn her loss over a man from the realm of light? Why should Midna dislike the fact that she had lost Link when she had three of them around and was certainly sure of their one possession which she had never received in full from the Light Link, complete and total love, both physical and emotional. They filled every gap that Link had left behind when they parted and filled other gaps in Midna's heart that she never knew existed.

The passionate session lasted all night. When one brother would stop and fire his seed into Midna's belly another would step up and take charge, repeating the process in a different position and with a different style of his own. Midna lost count of how many times she had been filled to the brim, only to discover that one of the trio had found just enough room to fill her that much more. When finally all of them retired it had to have been only an hour or so before dawn and Midna's mind was so full of pleasure that she couldn't think. She remembered, somewhat, that she needed to be mad at the brothers. However, what for she couldn't recall. She remembered that there was some sort of reason that she was in the Land of Light but she couldn't keep the reason in her mind. As she lay on the bed with all three of her beloved guards looming about her, sleeping around her like a trio of dogs lying protectively around their owner, Midna thought. Mayhap such a life isn't so bad. Thousands of years Midna had. If there was that much time with them, certainly good things could come out of it. Certainly by the time thousands of years passed Link would be long gone and she would have plenty of time to get the trio of Dark Interlopers... Twilit Interlopers to stay with her beyond their stay. They had the urge to find and kill the Hero Of Time, or his functional equivalent. However, they also had the urge to stay with Midna. She would make sure, when the time came, that the latter urge was far stronger.

{HR}

There ya go! God this chapter took me so long to get done! We'll start at the first author's note, which was made like... summer of last year XD And now the ending author's note is in late january 2010 XD Wow... I totally sucked in getting it all done promptly this time around XD I just got stuck around the trio's meeting with Link... and I totally was all "What the hell should I do?" So I finally finished it XD

Anyway, I know you're all thinking it. "Holy Shit! When Did Link Start Talking?!?" Yep! Forget the fact that Midna had a hot, foursome scene! Link spoke! I hear you cry XP

To tell the truth there were a few different reasons why Link speaks in this fic. Mostly it is this: Though I have seen fics where Link has been done without any speaking parts at all, and well at that, I am incapable of doing such writing. I'm sorry, I'm good but not THAT good. I'd be much better off writing Zazie Rainyday from Negima as a non-talker than Link from Zelda. Secondly: Twilight Princess was supposed to be the first game where link had actual speaking parts, mostly at the start of the game and toward the end. However, because of events beyond the control of many Zelda fans, this never got to happen. On a side note, do you know that Wind Waker was the only game in Zelda history where link actually says something intelligible? At certain parts, where Link is running around with companions, his "follow me" call is "Come On," the only time in Zelda history where he says anything that isn't a grunt, yell, Hiiya, or scream of pain. Good on ya Toon Link!

Anyway, I hope ya liked it! I have decided, after this chapter, that I am going to get Midna knocked up sometime in this fic, after looking at the ending author's note in chapter one again. Now here's the real question, because I have decided that the progenies will be a group of triplets, one from each Dark Link. Should they all be boys or all be girls? XD You review me on it XP

Yours,

Tankou001


End file.
